


Windows To The Soul

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Forced soulbonding, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tommy knows something is wrong the second he wakes up under bright pink bed covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows To The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for the hurt/comfort prompt forced soulbonding.

 

 

Tommy opened his eyes groggily, stretching slightly as he rolled over and attempted to get back to sleep. Yeah, he wasn’t what could be called an ‘early bird’ at all. He preferred to sleep in until late and stop up for most of the night. To him, if you were up earlier than 10am and it wasn’t an emergency, you were an idiot. Period.

He was just about to shut his eyes again and curl up into a cocoon of warmth, when he noticed the colour of the covers. Pink. And not a soft baby pink either, bright fucking neon pink that Tommy would never put on his bed in a million years. He frowned in confusion, wondering if he had crashed at a friends or something the night before. He could hardly remember any of last night. The only clue as to what he had done was the hangover that was currently pounding through his head.

Tommy sat up, attempting to look down at the covers just in case he was mistaken. But he couldn’t. His eyes were fixed to the one side of the room even as he tried to look where he wanted, and the image before him was as if he was still lying down.

His frown lines deepened even more, and if he wasn’t careful he was going to have them permanently etched onto his face. He tried to remember that as he slowly lay back down, his heart beating faster when what he was seeing didn’t change in the slightest.

He tried to look around the room, but though he could feel his eyes moving, the image stayed the same. He focused on the image before him, and recognised a pair of scandal pants folded neatly in the corner. He only knew one person who owned a pair of those.

He jumped when his vision went into darkness for half a second before returning. It was almost as if he had blinked, but his eyes had been wide open the whole time. He closed his eyes, hoping that it was just some weird hallucination he was having. But he could still see the corner of the room even though his eyes were shut. He opened them again quickly, almost as if he was trying to shock the image out of his mind. He blinked, feeling disorientated when his vision blurred slightly, and then he was back in his room.

He looked down at the covers again, sighing in relief at the white colour that told him everything was back to normal. He quickly glanced over to the corner to check that there were no scandal pants lying around, and flopped back down on the bed when all he saw was the mess he’d left his room in. He ran a hand through his hair before deciding that he should try and figure out what the hell had just happened.

   
Not long after, Tommy was knocking on Brad’s door impatiently. The door swung open seconds later and Tommy yelped as a hand reached out and yanked him inside.

Brad looked as freaked out as him, and Tommy could tell already that something had happened to him, too.

“Do you know what’s going on here? Because I woke up today to find myself in your room, and then I blinked and I was back in mine. Can you please tell me I took some fucked up drugs and I’m not going crazy here?” Tommy asked in a rush, pacing Brad’s living room frantically. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and complied when Brad guided him to a chair and sat him down.

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?” Brad asked, standing in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest. His hair was rumpled, as if he had been running his fingers through it.

“No. Why? Did something happen?”

Brad shook his head. “Not really.”

Tommy clenched his jaw to stop himself from yelling at him. Why fucking bring it up if nothing had happened? But he knew that if he did yell, Brad would go into a hissy fit and not tell him anything he knew. And Tommy was desperately hoping that he knew something.

“Well? Did you have anything happen to you?”

“Yeah. I could see my hands on a steering wheel and the street I was driving down. It was weird. Like I couldn’t feel my hands holding on to anything but it felt like they were mine on that steering wheel and my eyes wouldn’t move to where I wanted them to go,” Brad told him, biting his lip.

“Do you have pink bed covers?” Tommy asked suddenly.

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s what I saw. That’s why I came here. I saw bright pink bed covers and scandal pants and I knew it must have been your room. Do you think...how long ago did you see...something different from what you should have been seeing?”

Brad frowned. “I don’t know. About half an hour ago.”

Tommy nodded thoughtfully. He knew he had pieced at least some of it together. He wondered briefly how good of a detective he would be before he remembered that he hadn’t said anything about it to Brad. “I was driving down to here about half an hour ago. Do you think it might have been my hands you were seeing?”

Tommy watched as Brad took a while to think about it, a line appearing on his forehead. “You really think we’re...seeing what each other see?”

“Well, it looks like it doesn’t it? And you know that if you keep on frowning like that you’re gonna get permanent frown lines, right?”

Brad instantly straightened his face out, turning to Tommy with a pout. “Are you trying to give me a complex?”

Tommy shrugged with a smirk. “Just giving you some advice.”

Brad snorted. “You’re a good distracter,” he said.

Tommy was about to reply when Brad suddenly gasped, his hand clapping over his own mouth. Tommy stood up and stepped towards him.

“What is it? Are you okay?”

Brad remained silent for a moment before pointing his hand towards his laptop, gesturing for Tommy to get it for him. When he did, he placed it on the coffee table and opened it, letting Brad take over from there. He watched in confusion as he clicked around for a minute before sliding the laptop over so that Tommy could see it.

“I only read this fic about a week ago. It’s the same, all of it,” Brad said, and Tommy leaned in closer to see that Brad was on something with a whole bunch of writing and a summary that said something about soul bonding, whatever that was. His eyes widened when he realised what it was.

“Wait a minute, you read fanfiction?!”

Brad nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yeah. But that’s not the point. Read a bit of it. It’s exactly the same as what we’ve been experiencing.”

Tommy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he did a double take when he read a couple of lines discovered the pairing.

“Me and Sutan together? Really?”

Brad lowered his head and Tommy was shocked to find that he was blushing. Brad never blushed!

“Yeah, well...you two are hot together.”

Tommy shook his head in disbelief but continued to read. He had to admit that it was really well written, and it did sound like what was happening to them. Minus the fact that Sutan and Tommy in this fic actually wanted it to happen. But Tommy still couldn’t believe that Brad read fanfiction.

“What other,” he peered at the text to make sure that he got the correct word, “pairings do you read?” He asked. Who knew that fanfiction had its own language?

“I read all sorts. I find it a little weird to read anything where Adam and I are a pairing, but you and Adam are really hot together. Although, you and anyone is really hot.”

Tommy raised his eyebrows, not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or not. He had always got along with Brad, he really did, but he realised that he had never had an in depth conversation with him, even if it was about fanfiction. Now that he thought about it, the only conversation’s they had ever had were silly  ones.

“Are there...many stories about us?” he asked, finding himself blushing the same shade of red as Brad.

“There’s some. Not enough, in my opinion,” Brad replied, glancing up at Tommy through his lashes.

Tommy felt a hot rush go through him at that look, but he decided to ignore it and focus on the matter at hand.

“So what’s happening is...soul bonding?” he asked uncertainly.

“It looks like it. The only difference is that we didn’t choose it. So I guess it would be forced soul bonding or something,” Brad said thoughtfully.

“So what do we do to reverse it or whatever?”

“You can’t,” Brad said simply.

Tommy’s eyes widened. “What do you mean we can’t reverse it? So, we’ve just gotta keep on seeing these flashes of what each other’s seeing?”

Brad nodded. “Even if we found out what caused it, we couldn’t do anything.”

Tommy chewed on his nails, wishing that he was still in bed and this was all a dream. It still didn’t seem real to him, but he couldn’t explain what had happened either way. “What do you think caused it?”

“Well, we shared a drink last night. Something might have been in that.”

“Is there any chance it might not happen again?” Tommy asked hopefully.

“Ummm, maybe? But in fics it’s usually...”

“Enough about the fanfiction, already! This is real life!” Tommy shouted, instantly feeling guilty when Brad flinched and lowered his eyes. He sighed. “Sorry, Brad. It’s just...this is unreal.”

Brad smiled gratefully, shutting the laptop and standing up. Tommy followed suit. “Look, maybe you’re right and it is just a one time thing. Let’s not worry about it until it happens again.”

   
Over the next few weeks, it _had_ happened again. It happened regularly, too. Tommy would get flashes of whatever Brad was doing, call him and freak out about it to him, and then everything would go back to normal until the next time it happened. They didn’t tell anyone else, and Tommy felt a kind of comfort in knowing that Brad was there for him and in this with him.

It wasn’t until he had saw Brad in the shower that this soul bonding thing turned out to be a problem. He was at home, mindlessly strumming away on his guitar, when he suddenly saw streams of water falling down in front of him, only he now knew it was Brad.

He groaned to himself when Brad looked down his body, blood rushing south. He willed Brad’s eyes to move back up, but they didn’t. Instead, Brad touched over every part of his body with the shower gel. Everywhere except his dick. He wondered if Brad was anticipating that Tommy would be able to see and doing this for his benefit because, shit, no one rubbed their hands over their body like that when they were alone. Not unless they were freaking porn stars.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he considered letting his hand wander down there before remembering that Brad might be able to see and he would know that it was over his teasing in the shower. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to him, so he just smiled smugly as the image of a naked Brad was put away for future use.

   
The next time Tommy went for a shower, he decided to put on his swimming trunks. He didn’t want to risk Brad being able to see his dick.

He hoped that Brad didn’t see what he was seeing, even with his trunks on. He knew that he’d be teased regardless. But he also knew that he’d rather be teased for being self-conscious than teased for having a smaller dick than Adam. Because he knew that Brad liked comparing dicks, he was known for it.

Sure enough, when he got out of the shower, he heard his phone buzzing, and when he picked it up he saw that it was Brad.

“What?” he snapped into the phone, not in the mood for Brad’s teasing. The last few days he had been feeling things that he really shouldn’t be feeling and Brad’s voice just made him think of how he had dreamed of sucking him off only the night before.

“Well, that’s not a nice way to speak to your bonded.”

“Unintentionally bonded,” Tommy spoke through gritted teeth. He didn’t get how Brad could annoy him so much yet make him lust over him at the same time.

“Bonded all the same. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you had dried off already.” Tommy could hear the grin in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked innocently.

“The innocent act doesn’t suit you, Tommy Joe. You’re about as innocent as me. I saw you in the shower just now.”

“And?”

“I have a feeling that you don’t usually wear swimming trunks in the shower. So, you’re really that self-conscious?”

“No,” Tommy said, guessing already what Brad was going to say next. It was weird how close they had grown within a few weeks of being ‘bonded’. Tommy could already count the quirks about him that most people wouldn’t notice.

Brad had paused for a moment, and Tommy could imagine him with horns right about now. Brad was a pretty intrusive person as it was, but this whole soul bonding thing made him pure evil. “So, it’s to do with me, then. I knew it.”

“It had nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone, okay?” Tommy said, hating that he felt guilty the second his thumb pressed the hang up button.

   
Things were uneventful for most of the day. Tommy hadn’t seen anything to do with his soul bonding, which he was glad for. He wished that it had a pattern to it, so he would be warned when it would happen. Although, it did seem to happen at times that were inappropriate for him, for example, he had caught a flash of Brad’s closet when he was on the phone to his mom and the rest of the conversation he had this thought at the back of his mind that maybe it meant something.

Just as he was getting ready for bed that night, he felt this weird jolt in front of his eyes that told him it was happening again. Brad must have been lying on his bed from the angle he was seeing, and he groaned when Brad glanced down his body to what he was doing.

He had his pants shoved down to his ankles, and his hand was stroking his cock slowly. Tommy closed his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t take away the image but wanting to do something to try and stop it. If he couldn’t handle Brad in the shower, he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the sight of Brad jerking off.

He saw Brad’s hand move faster, twisting at the tip and hips jerking up in time with the movement. Tommy moaned and hoped desperately that Brad would finish soon. But his own cock had a mind of its own and he looked down at the boner he was now sporting with resignation. That wasn’t going to go any time soon, not with the way Brad was getting himself off.

Sighing, he reaching down and stroked himself through his pants, sparks of pleasure flying under his skin, but it wasn’t enough as he watched Brad come all over his hand.

He realised then that his own hand wasn’t going to satisfy him nearly as much as what he really wanted. Brad. Brad against the wall, on his knees begging for Tommy to do something. He couldn’t contain it any longer, and before he had even thought through what he was about to do, he was grabbing his jacket to drive to Brad’s place.

   
After one of the worst drives of his life, he was there, banging on Brad’s door. He pushed right past when the door was opened for him, and he turned to Brad with dark eyes.

Brad’s cheeks were still flushed and his pupils were wide as he looked at Tommy curiously, his tongue poking out to moisten his lips. That was when Tommy couldn’t control the want in him any longer, pushing Brad roughly against the wall and taking control of his mouth. He heard Brad moan against him before two hands pushed weakly at his chest.

Tommy pulled away as soon as he felt the hands on him, breathing heavily while he still crowded Brad against the wall.

“You saw?” Brad had a glint in his eye. Tommy just nodded.

A slow smirk made its way to Brad’s lips. “Fucking finally.”

“You...you wanted this the whole time? You weren’t just teasing?” Tommy asked. He didn’t want to use Brad for his own pleasure without making sure that he wanted it just as much as him.

“Of course not. Now, I’ve been waiting long enough. Shut up and kiss me.”

Tommy laughed before grabbing Brad’s neck lightly, angling his face as he kissed him again. He pressed his erection against Brad’s hip, rubbing up on him slightly to get the friction he needed without having to pull away from Brad’s mouth.

After a minute of this, Brad turned them around so that Tommy was against the wall, and Tommy pouted when he stopped kissing him. Brad chuckled, sucking on Tommy’s lower lip before dropping to his knees with a thud. Tommy made an intelligible noise at the sight of Brad on his knees in front of him, fingers deftly moving to yank his pants down.

Brad bit his lip when he freed Tommy’s cock, and Tommy frowned. “What’s the matter?”

Brad shrugged, and Tommy admired how he could be that casual during sex. “I just never expected it to be this big, considering how small you are.”

“Well, I could say the same about you, couldn’t I?” Tommy replied, smiling when Brad stuck his tongue out at him. That smile got wiped off his face when Brad took him in his mouth, though.

His head hit the wall behind him, and his hand moved down to guide Brad’s head. He was surprised when Brad slapped it away and took him deeper. He would swear later on that he never whimpered when his cock hit the back of Brad’s throat, but he had to admit that he had shuddered from the pleasure thrumming under his skin.

But it was when Brad’s hand crept down to cup his balls and made a wet noise as he sucked Tommy off that he came. Brad hadn’t pulled off quick enough and choked a little on the come that he had swallowed. Tommy turned to look at him, noticing a dribble of come that was running from the corner of Brad’s mouth.

He pulled him up from his knees, licking at the corner of Brad’s mouth until the come was gone. Brad turned to nuzzle at Tommy’s shoulder, and Tommy found himself giggling at the cuteness of it. Then, he remembered that he hadn’t helped Brad get off. When he questioned him about it, however, Brad shook his head.

“You know, even Adam couldn’t get me to come untouched,” Brad said thoughtfully.

“You came just from blowing me?”

“Yeah. Maybe it’s the bonding thing,” Brad said.

“Maybe. But I know one thing. This soul bonding isn’t so bad, after all,” Tommy said, grinning.

“You can say that again.”

Brad took Tommy’s hand and led him into the bedroom, wanting to test the theory of him being able to see himself through Tommy’s eyes as Tommy fucked him. He could only thank whatever was in that drink.  
 


End file.
